Las Aventuras de Spike en la Academia
by darkknight300
Summary: Una carta de la princesa Celestia dara un giro inesperado en la vida de cierto dragon y cierto grupo de potrillas. Spike y las Cutie Marks Crusaders tendran que ir a una academia, pero lo que no saben es que les espera divertidas aventuras, ademas de convivir con otras especies. Mi primer fic de humor, espero que lo disfruten.


**Hola a todos, he decidido hacer este fic en lo que trato de obtener ideas para El Cazador de Equestria. El proposito de este fic es para entretener. **

**My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic le pertenece a Hasbro y Lauren Faust.**

* * *

Era un hermoso dia en Ponyville, la Princesa Celestia había dado un hermoso sol. Los potros iban a la escuela, los ponis levantaban los comercios, los pegasos despejaban las nubes, sip, un hermoso día. Pero una carta daría un cambio radical.

En la biblioteca de Ponyville, se encontraba Twilight Sparkle, quien se encontraba en su libro de magia favorito. Estaba tan concentrada que ni una mosca la molestaba. Entonces ella por alguna extraña razón, sintió que algo faltaba, entonces volteo hacia el reloj de la sala y se sorprendió.

-¡No puede ser, ya son las tres de la tarde! ¡Spike debe llegar en cualquier momento!- exclamo la unicornio al otra la hora.

De inmediato se fue a la cocina ha preparar el almuerzo a Spike, ya que el se habia ido con las CMC para ayudarlas con otras de sus tantas locuras, Twilight sabia que llegaría hambriento y cansado por lo que le preparo la comida.

Tras una hora, se escucho la voz de Spike en la sala:

-¡Ya llegue Twilight!-

Entonces Spike huele el delicioso olor de la comida que Twilight estaba preparando, entonces empezó a flotar por los aires directo a la cocina.

-_Mmm, esto huele delicioso, sea lo que sea que Twilight este cocinando, debe ser sabroso, exquisito.- _pensaba Spike mientras iba a la cocina.

Entonces se encontró a Twilight preparando la mesa. Ella habia preparado unos sándwiches de margaritas, con heno frito extra crujiente y un vaso de jugo de kiwi y naranja.

-Hola Spike, que bueno que hayas vuelto.- la saludo Twilight.

-Twilight, no tenias que hacer esto, yo mismo me lo hubiera pre…- Spike no pudo terminar la frase debido a que empezaba a hacer caras de asco, entonces salió una carta.

-¡Una carta de la princesa!- exclamo Twilight.

-No me jodas, ¿enserio?- dijo Spike con sarcasmo, pero Twilight lo ignoro y empezó a leer la carta, pero cuando la termina de leer pone una cara de shock.

-¿Qué ocurre Twilight?- le pregunto Spike muy preocupado.

-Lee esto, creo que tu también tienes que hacerlo.- fue todo lo que dijo Twilight mientras le daba la carta. Entonces Spike empezó a leer la carta. Esto es lo que decia la carta:

-"_Querida Twilight Sparkle, mi fiel alumna. Sinceramente lamento tener que enviarte esta dura noticia para ti y para Spike. Veras Twilight, hace unas semanas se hizo un trato de paz de el reino de Equestria con el reino de Draconum, el reino de los dragones. Planeamos que los conocimientos de los ponis y los conocimientos de los dragones se intercambien para que podamos tener un aprendizaje mejor para el futuro de Equestria y de Draconum. _

_Para ello, se creo la Academia Ducatum, una academia ubicada en el norte del reino de los dragones, pero en esta también podrán ir los ponis y otras especies como grifos, minotauros, etc. Solo los dragones, ponis y otras especies que tengan edad de 12 años en adelante podrán ingresar. Spike ya esta suscrito para la academia tal como todos los ponis de su edad y como lo mencione anteriormente, tienen que ingresar para darles un aprendizaje avanzado para nosotros. _

_También, se esta haciendo un tren en Ponyville para sus habitantes para ir directo a Draconum._

_Todos estarán en la academia durante 3 años, del primer grado de secundaria hasta el tercero. También se podrán hacer visitas. Para el día de mañana el tren tendrá que marchar junto con los jóvenes."_

_ATTE_

_Princesa Celestia._

Aquello fue como si un balde de agua fría se cayera sobre el joven dragón. ¿Irse de Equestria?, eso nunca se lo hubiera imaginado, lo peor de todo es que solo quedan 24 horas para marcharse. ¿Por qué, por lo menos, lo hubieran anunciado antes?.

-S-Spike, ¿te encuentras bien? –le dice la unicornio con unas lagrimas en los ojos.

-Si, T-Twilight, solo trato de procesar esto.- dijo el dragón con voz apagada sin mirar a Twilight.

Spike quedo así por unos minutos, Twilight también se impacto con la noticia. Tantos momentos habia pasado con Spike, risas, llantos, peleas, enseñanzas, pero ahora se tiene que ir. Obligatoriamente tiene que irse a lo que podría ser, su tierra natal, junto a los demás dragones.

-Creo que les tendremos que avisar a Applejack, Rarity y ha Rainbow Dash sobre esto.- dijo Spike.

Twilight y Spike corrieron con toda su velocidad en el pueblo, esquivaban los comercios para ir directamente por sus amigas sobre esto, hasta que llegan en el centro del pueblo y se encuentran a un guardia real con un papel, y junto a el estaba un dragon adulto, pero no ocupaba mucho espacio. Ambos fueron el centro de atención de todo el pueblo, incluyendo a Twilight y ha Spike.

-¡Atención pueblo de Ponyville! ¡El reino de Equestria y el reino de Draconum les trae este mensaje para todos!- alzo la voz el Dragon para anunciar. El dragon y el guardia anunciaron sobre aquella academia que se mencionaba en la carta de la princesa.

(No creo que haya sido necesario poner lo mismo si ya lo leyeron.)

Tras el mensaje, el pueblo quedo impactado por tal noticia, incluso algunos ponis lloraban porque no podrán ver a sus familias por tres años. Twilight se preguntaba si sus amigas también escucharon el mensaje, hasta que ella noto que a lo lejos se encontraban Applejack con su hermanita Applebloom, de 12 años. Y a sus amigas, que también estaban ahí.

Mañana será la despedida.

CONTINUARA…

* * *

**Aquí les he traido el primer capitulo. Lamento que haya sido corto y simple, pero les prometo que el próximo será un poco mas largo. Solo espero no tardarme mucho en subir otro capitulo.**

**Por cierto, aqui dije que Applebloom tiene 12 años, ya que en la pelicula Equestria Girls, esta ella con Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo en la secundaria, lo que significa que tal vez tienen 12 años.**

**Espero que les guste mi fic. :D**

**Darkknight300 fuera.**


End file.
